This invention relates to magnetic tape player systems, and, more particularly, to magnetic tape players and cartridges therefor.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel magnetic tape player system.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel magnetic tape player of the endless tape type.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel magnetic tape player system of the type embodying a tape cartridge.
Another object is to afford a novel tape cartridge for use in magnetic tape players.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tape cartridge of the endless tape type.
A further object is to afford a novel magnetic tape cartridge wherein the parts thereof are constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner for opening and closing the cartridge.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel magnetic tape cartridge which is automatically opened and closed in a novel and expeditious manner upon insertion of the cartridge into, and removal of the cartridge from a tape player, respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tape cartridge for use in magnetic tape players, wherein the tape in the cartridge is fully and effectively protected in a novel and expeditious manner against contact by objects disposed exteriorly of the cartridge when the cartridge is removed from the player.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel tape cartridge of the aforementioned type wherein such protection is automatic, upon removal of the cartridge from the player.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tape cartridge for use in magnetic tape players, wherein the tape in the cartridge is effectively protected in a novel and expeditious manner against tampering and damage by inquisitive children, and the like.
Tape cartridges for use in magnetic tape players, with the cartridges having closure members for protecting the tapes when the cartridges are removed from players have been heretofore known in the art. However, such cartridges that have been heretofore known in the art have commonly had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, requiring special manual operations for closing the cartridge after removal of the latter from a tape player, requiring special manual operations for opening the cartridge prior to insertion of the latter in a tape player; being large and cumbersome in size; not affording reliable protection against tampering with or accidental damage to the tape when the cartridge is removed from the tape player; being complicated in construction or operation; or being difficult and expensive to produce commercially, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel magnetic tape cartridge wherein the tape is retained in proper operative position in a novel and expeditious manner during storage and playing.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel tape player system and a novel tape cartridge for use therein, both of which are practical and efficient in operation and may be readily and economically produced commercially.